Oyabun Luffy AxeHead Family, friends or foes?
by Super-nanny
Summary: In Grand Jipangu, a county very similar to an existing county and era, where Oyabun Luffy is stationed, some new faces appear, but just who exactly are they? And are they friends or foes? [a spin off special fic of kilnorc's crew of the axe stories]
1. Memebers

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Author's notes: **okay first off let me say these characters came from kilnorc's crew of the axe story and he has given me permission to use them, besides, one of them is mine anyway! XD

Anyway, this is just like a special set in the time period of One Piece special 4 and the recent 291-292 episodes that were the Japanese end of year specials, enjoy!

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 1- New Members**

_This is Grand Jipangu_

_It's very similar to an existing county and era…_

_Well, forget the details this time…_

_It's the New Year after all!_

_So this is Grand Jipangu_

_Although it's just turned the New Year, it's spring in this county_

_It's the season for the cherry blossoms to flutter_

_The world is peaceful, and people fully enjoyed these cheerful days_

_But…_

Suddenly a great big explosion filled the streets of Grand Jipangu. The shop-keeper stared in shock as his wall and been so easily blown down and, even worse, on the other side of it stood a gang of people, dressed in kimono robes and wearing the traditional make up, but the one in front of them was slightly bigger and had a big red nose.

"T-Th-The Clown family!!!" the shopkeeper yelled out in shock.

"YEAHAHAHA!!!" Buggy, the leader with the red nose, laughed as he walked up to him. "That's right, we're the Clown family, now hand over all you're money. And that includes the rest of you to!" he yelled out to the other shopkeepers nearby. Meanwhile, I small little man with antlers and a pink hat, stayed hidden, with his face hidden behind a cover of the building and his body sticking out.

"Those guys again? I've got to get Oyabun!" he mumbled to himself before racing off in the other direction.

* * *

"Well, that went well," the red nosed leader said cheerfully to himself as he rode on a huge lion with violet hair along with two other gang members, while the rest of the gang followed close by, two of which had hooded capes on over them. All the gang family were walking down the path next to the river.

"Boss Buggy-sama, why are we just robbing random stores?" Mohji, one of the gang members who were riding on the lion asked the leader, asked Buggy. He had a brown lion mace around his head with lion type ears included on the top of his head.

"What do you think, Mohji? The more stores we rob, the more the word will spread and pretty soon that Straw-Hat will come. Hahaha, then our new family members can have a little workout," Buggy replied to the Mohji, as he nodded to the two hooded gang members walking beside them. While the second gang member, Cabaji, who was sitting on the lion next to them, was glaring at the hooded new members.

"And whether or not they can prove their loyalty to the family," he said.

"Don't worry, Cabaji, once Straw hat…"

"OI, BIG NOSE!!!" he load yell came as Buggy's face suddenly dropped at as he heard it.

"He's here…" Buggy mumbled as looked up to see a person standing not to far way from the gang. He wore a red kimono robe with black stripes, with a black undershirt, a straw hat hanging off the back of his neck. He had short back hair with a little bit of it tied back.

"STRAW HAT OYABUN!!!" relieved the towns people cheered as Oyabun (Luffy) stood in front of them.

"Give back those shops money!" Luffy told the Clown family.

"Y-y-y-yeah, do what he says!" Usopp joined in as he stood shaking, behind Luffy.

"Yeahahahaha!!! I'd like to see you try!" Buggy replied to them as he laughed evilly.

"Fine then, GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy yelled as he suddenly stretched his arms back as much as he could before bringing them back, aiming right at the Clown Family. "BAZOOKA!!!"

Nearly everyone in the family flinched in fear, while Buggy just smirked.

"Yo kid, you're up," he told one of the caped figures. Just as Luffy's arms were about to reach them, the figure suddenly stepped in front of his family, taking the full force of the attack, but instead of flying back like everybody else would do as a result of that attack, but instead he just stood there like a rock.

"Huh?" Luffy replied as he looked up in confusion, with his arms still stretched out, as the caped figure just stood there and smirked.

"Sorry, that won't work on me," he said before grabbing Luffy's stretched out arms, and flung them over his shoulder, pulling the rest of Luffy's body with it, aiming for him to fall to the river beside them.

"WHOA!" Luffy yelled as he flew near and over the river.

"LUFFY!!!" Usopp yelled as a large splash came from the river, with no sign of Luffy coming back up form under the water.

"You had better go in after him then," a new voice came, as Usopp instantly froze and turned around to see the other caped guy standing not to far away from him with a pair of katanas in his hands, ready to attack.

"_Tanketetsu_," he yelled before charging towards Usopp, so fast that his cape blew off in the process. Before Usopp could even blink, he went flying straight into the water where Luffy was.

"YEAHAHAHAHA!!!! WELL DONE YOU TWO!" Buggy cheered as the two men stood back up from the short battle.

"So, how about it…" the man who sent Usopp flying replied as he turned around, now showing his face. He had long dirty blonde hair, that was tied back, and a blue and white monk style outfit on, with a blue vest that had a mountain painted on the back of it, with two swords tied to his sash.

"Huh?" Buggy replied in confusion as the other man walked towards the blonde swordsman, throwing his now burnt cape off in the process. He had black hair, that was tied back, and wore a black kimono robe and a large wrapped up weapon on his back. Once he reached his blonde friend, he turned around towards the Clown family and smirked.

"Do we make the family yet?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on a nearby building rooftop, a young woman wearing a red kimono robe with orange flowers on it and had long fiery red hair that was put up with a few strands of it down, sat on the roof watching the events taking place.

"And so it begins," she mumbled to a figure that sat behind her, so that they were back to back, reading a book.

"So it would seem," the mysterious person replied.

* * *

**Author's notes**: okies, there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, cause if you did I'd better get working on the next chapter right away then, hadn't I? lol

Please review!


	2. Move in

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 2 - Move in**

_A little while later, after the events that took place down by the river, we join our heroes as they rest and relax at their loyal café bar, but…._

"YOU WHAT?!" Onami screamed so loud that the entire café shook.

"Ouch, Onami, you're so loud!" Usopp replied as he covering this ears in pain.

"Onami-san is so cute when she's loud!" Sanji happily cheered as he went into his love-cook mode.

"Oi Onami, what are you so angry about?" Luffy asked, unfazed by her recent outburst as he just kept on eating.

"What am I so angry about?" Onami replied as she evilly glared at Luffy before grabbing his shirt and shaking him violently. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M SO ANGRY ABOUT!!! IF YOU HADN'T LOST OUT ON THAT JOB, YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY YOUR TAB!!!"

"Oi, oi, oi, Onami! It wasn't his fault!" Usopp protested, as Onami suddenly stopped shaking him and started to glare at him instead. "Err…nor was it mine, then it was…carry on," Usopp replied as Onami continued on screamed and shaking Luffy.

"Onami-san is so cute when she is angry!" Sanji declared before snapping back to normal and turning to Usopp. "So, who were those guys?"

"I have no idea, I haven't seen them around here before, the only thing we do know about them is that their part of the Clown family now," Usopp replied. "There was thousands of them and I was about to unleash by shooting star of doom, but…"

"Liar, I heard there were only two" Sanji replied as Usopp's mouth dropped, as Sanji so easily saw through it.

"Okay, okay, there were only two, but they were super strong, the one that went up against me came at me with a pair of swords, next thing I knew, I went flying into the river."

"Swords? You don't suppose it could be…"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, I'm right here," a voice came from behind them. Sanji and Usopp instantly turned around to see Zoro sitting at the bar eating.

"Oi, bastard! That food was for the order!" Sanji yelled at him.

"So, this swordsman," Zoro said to Usopp, totally ignoring Sanji. "What did he look like?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a good glimpse at him, but he had two swords. Kind of like the ones you use actually," Usopp replied to him as Zoro's eyes widened a little bit.

"A pair of swords like mine? Could it? Nah, It couldn't be," he responded.

"Who? Do you know him?"

"I can't say for sure, but I did hear a rumour a while back about this swordsman who uses two sword technique. They call him…"

"Onami! Stop hitting me!!!" Luffy yelled, cutting Zoro completely off as everyone turned back to him. "Oh, hey Zoro!" Luffy greeted, just noticing him before Onami suddenly punched him on the top of his head.

"We're not through yet!" she yelled at him. "Listen Luffy, either you start paying your tab, or we won't serve you food here anymore!" Onami told him as Luffy's eyes slightly widened.

"N-No food?" he questioned before standing up, dusting up some dirt form his clothes and smiled. "Ah…maybe I should go to the that new place then," he stupidly said as everyone looked at him in confusion, except Usopp who was shocked at what he what he just let slip..

"Oh dear…" Usopp mumbled.

"Huh? New place?" Sanji questioned.

"What new place?!" Onami yelled as she grabbed Luffy jacket again, but this time not shaking him, just pulling him close.

"Please Luffy, don't!" Usopp mumbled as he had his hands hiding his face.

**--flashback--**

"Eh? What's this?" Luffy wondered out loud as he should in front of a building just opposite Onami's café.

"Maybe a new store is opening," Usopp responded before he saw someone come out of the building. I was a girl, she had long, tied back, black hair and wore a dark blue kimono robe with white patterns on it. "Err, excuse me, do you own this place? Are you a new store or something?" Usopp asked the girl as she just looked up and smiled at him and Luffy.

"Yes to the first, no to the second," she simply replied as she turned around to look at the old building to that she owned. "Yeah, this will do perfectly, once he gets here, we'll have her fixed up in no time!" she mumbled to herself. "Then we can open!"

"Eh? Open what?" Luffy curiously asked as she girl turned back and smiled to them again.

As she told them what her business was going to be, Usopp's mouth dropped in shock at what she just told them, while Luffy's just had a huge grin in his face with his eyes all lit up.

"SO COOL!!!" Luffy cheered happily.

'OH GOD! I HOPE ONAMI DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!' Usopp screamed in his mind, as he was to shocked to even speak.

**--end flashback--**

"Please Luffy, don't! DON'T!!!" Usopp mumbled with his hands still hiding his face.

"That new café bar across the street," Luffy told her, pointing to it's direction, as Usopp fell over while the others just stared at him in shock, while Onami looked horrified.

* * *

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream came that could be heard all over town, even in the streets as the young reindeer man, Chopper, instantly stopped walking a turned around.

"What was that?" he asked him self before that he had some where to be. "AH! I'M LATE!!!" he screamed before running off.

* * *

A little while later, Chopper finally arrived at the doctor's surgery where he worked, a little out of breath.

"I…am…here…doctor…rine," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Chopper? Where have you been?" a elder woman wearing a yellow kimono robe with purple patterns on it, replied as she looked up from her desk at the reindeer man.

"There was some trouble down I the streets, so I had to get Oyabun, gomen nasai Doctorine," he apologised.

"Hmph, I suppose I could let you off, you're just lucky the new girl started today," Dr Kureha replied as Chopper looked up in confusion.

"New girl?" Chopper asked.

"That's right, she just arrived this morning," Kureha replied before turning round to the back room and yelling out. "Hey girl, get out here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

"Coming!" a female voice called back from the backroom before a girl with short dark blonde hair, put up, and green eyes appeared. She wore a light kimono robe, with white dragons patterned on all around on it. The new girl smiled as she saw Chopper, walking over to him and bent down at his level with her hand reached out .

"Hello there, you must be Chopper, it's very nice to meet you at last," she greeted as Chopper smiled at her a little at her kindness.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Chopper replied, shaking her hand.

"Doctrine and all the patients have been telling me all about you and what a great doctor you are, so it's quite an honour for me meeting you like this," the girl told him as Chopper just looked up at her.

"A good doctor…?" Chopper replied before, smiling and breaking into a little dance. "Oi bastard, don't think I'm happy getting complements from someone I don't know! Who are you anyway?" he yelled trying to make it seem he was not happy when in fact he was as Doctor Kureha looked on and sighed as she stood in between them both.

"Chopper, this is you're new assistant, from now on" Kureha informed him as Chopper suddenly snapped out of his dance routine and looked up at her, then back at the new girl.

"Assistant?"


	3. Rivals

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 3 - Rivals **

"How could this happen?" Onami tearfully said as she was looking out the window at the old building that was across the street, that would soon become their rivals. "God, why do you hate me? If it's about that money I took from those kids, I'll give it back, I swear!"

"Don't blame yourself Onami-san, I'm here for you," Sanji told her as he stayed very close to Onami.

"I wonder what the food will be like in that place? Maybe even better than this place!" Luffy wondered out loud, drooling a little, earning himself a kick from Sanji, making him go flying across the bar and crashing head first into the wall and stuck there in the process.

"Bastard," Sanji mumbled as he put his leg down and turned his attention back to Onami.

"If that café opens, it won't be good for business," Usopp commented. "Although, judging by the state that building is in, they won't be opening anytime soon."

"Oh?" both Onami and Sanji replied as they looked back at Usopp as he nodded

"Mhm, unless they can work really, really, _really _fast, that building will take months to fix up to make into a bar," Usopp told them as Onami smiled and stood up with her back turned to the window.

"Yosh! There's still time! We must do everything we can make the café bar the best in town, I'll will not be beaten by some newcomers! HAHAHAHA!!!" Onami declared, while in unknown to her, the others shared in shock as they watched though the window outside to see a big twister of smoke suddenly surrounded the rival building and when in seconds, when the smoke cleared, the building was all done up and looked even brand new, and there was a man stood in front of it with a few tools and paint brushes in his hands looking up at it proudly. He short brown hair, with a little of it tied up like the other men, and wore a black kimono with red curl patterns on it and a red shirt underneath and a red cloth draped over his shoulder.

"It…it…it's done!" Usopp eventually replied as Onami's face suddenly dropped and slowly turned around to see the new ready to open café bar across the street.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the man continued to looked on at his finished work very proudly.

"What took you so long?" a voice came as the man turned around to see a group of 4 people coming towards him, and his face lit up.

"ONIRI-SAN! DUSTY-CHAN!!! DO YOU LIKE?" he happily cheered and the instantly shot over to the group of people. One of them was the black haired girl from before, the other girl had orange hair tied up with same hair fox ears on top of her head, she wore a orange kimono with fan patterns on the side of it, and a fox tail sticking out of her back. The other person was a huge fella that clearly was not human but lobster like wore a open light blue kimono with white fish patterns on it and a blue apron. And the last one was a small skinny boy with short, brown, slightly curly hair, with a little part of it tied back and wore a light brown kimono.

* * *

"Just who are those people?" Onami wondered out loud as she spied on the new people that had appeared, from inside her bar.

"Mellorine!" Sanji yelled out, in the background, as his eyes were had hearts in them.

"That woman with the black hair, that's the one we met earlier, I think she said she's the owner," Usopp commented.

"Hmm…what do you think Sanji-kun?" Onami asked as she turned to Sanji but he was no longer there than he was just a second ago, Onami looked around to find him, but then sweat-dropped as she looked out of the window. "Sanji-kun…"

* * *

"Oh what beauties!, what a honour to have two pretty ladies right across the street!" Sanji declared as he had two roses in his hand, pointing to the two girls of the group while he was down on one knee, taking the girls a little bit by surprise.

"Err…who is this guy?" the black haired woman asked as she tired to contain herself from slapping him away.

"Oi Bastard! Stay away from Oniri-san and Dusty-chan!" he brown aired man from before yelled at him before pushing him away.

"What's your problem?!" Sanji yelled back at him.

"My problem is that these lovely ladies do not want to be drooled over by the likes of you!"

"As of being over by you instead," the black hair girl mumbled.

"You wanna fight bastard!" Sanji continued to yell at him.

"Bring it on!" the brown haired man yelled back at him.

"Sanji-kun, that's enough!" Onami yelled at him as she stepped outside in to the streets, along with Usopp.

"YES, ONAMI-SAN!" Sanji immediately obeyed as he put his leg back down again, but the brown haired man looked over at Onami and gasped.

"Onami-san, eh?" he mumbled before flying over to her, stealing one of Sanji's roses in the process and handing it to her. "What beauty, not even the rose can compare to you," he sweated talked to Onami.

"OI BASTARD!!!" Sanji yelled looking very pissed off, kicking him away in the process, but he easily dodged.

"What's your problem?!" he yelled back at Sanji

"My problem is that this lovely lady does not want to be drooled over by the likes of you!"

"As of being over by you instead," the Onami mumbled.

"You wanna fight bastard!" the man yelled at him.

"Bring it on!" the Sanji yelled back at him as the two started to fight in a cloud of smoke as the others watched on with a sweat-drop hanging down the back of their heads.

"Looks like DJ's meet his double," the fox girl commented as she grinned.

"It would appear so," the lobster man sighed as the black haired girl shook her head and looked back at her café.

"Come on, let's set up," she said as she was about to go inside.

"Hey wait a moment, who are you guys anyway?" Usopp asked them as she suddenly stopped and smirked.

"And why should we do that to the competition? If you can call yourselves that," she replied before disappearing into the café, leaving Onami furious.

"Why I oughta …" she yelled as Usopp tired to hold her back.

"Oh, don't mind her, she get's really serious sometimes, especially when it comes down to business," the fox girl replied as she walked up to them. "Anyway, I'm Dusty," she greeted. "The moody one that just left was Oniri and the love stuck one over there is DJ. That big guy over there, that's Herman and finally the quiet puny one down the is Austin," she pointed out as the boy, now known as Austin, glared up at her, he then went over and kicked her in the shin, making her scream in pain, bouncing up and down on one leg while holding the other which he kicked. "Why you little!!!" she yelled as Austin just ran away and hid behind the tall lobster named Herman, laughing a little in the process, while Onami and Usopp just watched on.

"So, who are you guys then?" Herman asked them.

"Oh, r-r-right, I'm Usopp," he greeted, a little afraid of Herman's appearance as he never had much luck with it came to the mermen species.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not like the rest," Herman assured him.

"Few, that's good," Usopp sighed in relief as he then looked over at Sanji and DJ who were still fighting. "That's Sanji by the way, and this is…"

"Onami, I'm the owner of the Kazaguruma," Onami simply replied to him.

"Oh…I guess that kind of makes as rivals then," Herman replied, taken back a little at finding out who she was.

"Not if you don't open," Onami told him and she shot an evil glare at them all, scarring them a little.

"Oh, we're gonna open alright," Oniri's voice came as Dusty, Herman and Austin turned back around to see Oniri standing outside again and walking up towards Onami, meeting her glare with hers. "And nothing you say or do if going to stop us!"

"Oh yeah, well bring it on, that's all I'll say," Onami replied as sparks shot between their glares at even other as Usopp and Dusty stood there with there knees shaking in fear of the two women, while Austin continued to hide behind Herman.

"Hold me!" Usopp said.

"Only if you hold me!" Dusty replied.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, the fiery red haired girl sat at the top, smiling at little, with another woman sitting beside her.

"What's the matter Chizuru?" the mystery woman asked as she looked over at her.

"Every time," the fiery girl, Chizuru, smiled as she watched the events taking place.

* * *

Over in the nearby forest in Grand Jipangu, in a secret hut…

"So that's the plan, do you understand?" Buggy asked the two new members of his family as they sat across from him, with a map of something in between them.

The black haired one just sat there as the blonde one read over the plans more closely wearing his glasses.

"Oh, we understand," the blonde one replied.

"We understand perfectly," the black haired one replied as he looked up and smirked. "Just the thing we need."


	4. Opening

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?**

**Chapter 4 -Opening**

"Come one! Come all! See Tomahawk, the best café bar in Grand Jipangu!" Dusty sang as she stood on a platform twirling around. "We've got food, we've got live magic show for you're entertainment…heck, we're got a mime!" she said as something suddenly hit the back of her head. She instantly turned around angrily to see Austin looking away innocently. She was about to go over to get him, but Oniri stepped in her path.

"Dusty, you're supposed to be attracting customers!" Oniri told her and Austin stuck his tongue out at Dusty from behind Oniri.

"Grr…fine then, but don't think I'll forget this!" she warned him as she jumped back on the platform, while Austin laughed a little, but stopped as Oniri turned her attention to him.

"Don't you have tables to clear?" she asked as he looked down, nodded and went on to do his job.

Oniri then smiled as she looked around to see all the customers that were coming in. She then walked over to the back room where the kitchen was.

"Hey Herman, how's it going?" she asked her lobster chef as he was busy preparing lots of different food.

"Wonderful!" he replied as he finished serving up and put the newly prepared food on the counter. "Food's up!" he called out and with in a flash, it disappeared and then reappeared on the customers table.

"Mah, now that's what you call fast service!" a customer, with blue hair and wearing a red and orange striped robe with a small mouse in his top pocket replied to the DJ, the waiter who just brought the food over to him. "Here," he said flicking a coin over to him and DJ instantly caught it.

"Thank you, sir," DJ replied before hearing Herman call and shooting off again.

--

"Wow, that place sure is something!" a customer with black hair, dark skin, a symbol on the side of his face and wearing a green robe told his friend as they walked away.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly coming back again!" the friend of the first customer replied, he had a red head gear on his head, not muck hair, and wore a yellow chequered robe on.

"Me too!" the black haired customer agreed, unknown to them, they were being watched from the bar opposite.

"Thank you, thank you, come again," Dusty called out as she was demonstrating her magic act in the street for and few children…and Luffy.

"SO COOL!!!" Luffy cheered as he sat with all the little children before Onami bonked him on the head and pulled him back into the Kazaguruma.

"Why is this happening to me?" Onami cried as she returned to the empty, than usual, bar. "We haven't had a customer all day!"

"You've had me," Luffy reminded her, lifting his head up as she dragged him along on the floor.

"You don't count, _customers _actually pay their bills!" Onami told him, dropping him on the floor.

"Oi Sanji, if you've got no customers to give the food to, can I have it?" Luffy asked as he stood back up with a grinned on his face, making Onami cry even more.

"For the last time, NO!!! Can't you see you're upsetting Onami-san!" Sanji yelled at him and he held Onami close, and once he finished yelling at Luffy, his went back into his love-cook mode. "Ah, Mellorine!"

Normally Onami would of pushed him away, but she was to upset to do anything.

"Hello? Is this place open?" a new voice came as Onami instantly pushed Sanji away to see a new girl standing at the door behind a small reindeer man.

"Oh, hey blue-nose doctor!" Luffy greeted, before seeing the girl behind him. "Eh? Who's this?"

"A CUSTOMER!!!" Onami happily cheered as she shot over to her, while Sanji instantly bounced straight up and shot over to the pretty new girl as well.

"MELLORINE! YES WE ALWAYS ARE FOR YOU!!!" Sanji happily yelled.

"Welcome to the Kazaguruma! May I take your order?" Onami questioned as she and Sanji were right up close to her.

"Oh, err…" the new girl responded, taken back a little from the sudden appearance of them both in her face.

"Oi, Onami, Sanji, please don't scare her away, she's my assistant," Chopper informed her.

"Eh? Assistant?" Usopp asked.

"Err…yeah, that's right…" she replied, still being a little freaking out by the look of beri and heart sins in Onami and Sanji's eyes. "My name's Kirsty."

"Well Kirsty, you must of had a long day, come in and we'll get you something," Onami said as she pulled Kirsty away and sat her down at a table, still looking t her with Beri signs in her eyes, while Chopper followed on and sat next to her. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Err…tea would be nice," Kirsty replied, afraid to turned her down.

"YOSH! One tea coming up," Onami replied as she turned to the kitchen. "Sanji-kun!"

"Already there!" Sanji replied as he already had a cup of tea ready and placed in front of Kirsty.

"Oh…thank you, that was fast," Kirsty replied, little surprised. 'This guy could really give him a run for his money,' she wondered to herself before reaching into her robe pocket and handing over a bill. "Here, keep the change," she said as Onami instantly took the money and cheered happily while Sanji was also happy at the complete given to him.

"Well…at least their happy now," Usopp replied before turning back to Kirsty and started introducing everyone.

"Wow, you lot seem like a nice group of people," Kirsty replied after being introduced.

"So, how long have you been blue-nose doctor's assistant then?" Usopp asked her.

"I just started this morning," Kirsty replied as she took a slip of her tea.

"Yeah, lucky she was there when I wasn't seeing as I was running late today. It's funny though, I didn't even know I was getting an assistant until we meet," Chopper replied as Kirsty suddenly paused from drink for tea for a second before putting it back down on the table.

"Well, it was sort of a last minute thing!" Kirsty quickly replied as they just looked at her before Luffy broke into laughter.

"So, many strange new people arriving today," he laughed before finishing up his meal in one big gulp and standing up.

"Oi, Oyabun, where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going fishing," Luffy simply replied before turning back to Kirsty and Chopper. "Come along, it'll be fun!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING FISHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!" Usopp yelled at him.

"Why not?"

"What's going on?" Kirsty whispered over to Chopper.

"I'm not sure," he whispered back. "Oi Usopp, what's the matter?"

"Well…" Usopp paused as he turned back to Chopper. "In this down by the river, there were 8 thousand of them vs. me alone, and they didn't stand a chance," Usopp told him.

"READY?! AWESOME!" Chopper cheered as his eyes lit up, while Kirsty just sighed, not believing a word of it, although she still smiled.. "YOU'RE SO COOL, USOPP!!!"

"How brave of you!" Kirsty told him as she decided to play along.

"Yes, yes, thank, thank you," Usopp replied as he bowed proudly.

"Liar," Zoro's voice came as Usopp's (as well as Chopper's) face dropped. They all suddenly turned to see Zoro sitting up form the floor after passing out from his nap.

"Huh, I see you're finally woken up," Sanji commented.

"With help from you, man you guys are so noisy," Zoro said as he scratched his head and yawned a little.

"Oh, weren't you gonna tell us about those two people?" Usopp asked as Zoro just looked up at him.

"Shouldn't we wait for Oyabun first?" he asked.

"Oyabun? But he's…" Usopp replied as he turned around to see Luffy was no longer there. "GONE!"

"He stuck out while you were telling tails," Sanji said before turning back to Zoro. "He can find out later, but you can tell us now."

"Fine…" Zoro replied as they all gathered around him and he sat up straight. "There is a man like of which you described as using a two sword technique. I believe they call him Devon, the Demon."

"The Demon?" Onami questioned as Zoro nodded, Usopp and Chopper shock in fear of the name, while Kirsty and Sanji just sat there listening.

"Sounds scary!" Chopper said, still shaking a little.

"What a sinful name to call someone," Sanji commented.

"True, but they don't call him that for no reason though," Zoro replied.

"But there were two of them, weren't there? If this Demon guy is one of them, who's the other one?" Sanji asked as Zoro just closed his eyes and thought back.

"If I remember right, the last time anyone saw this Demon, he had an accomplice with him. Tell me, did other man have a large weapon wrapped up that he carried on his back?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" Usopp stood up and yelled. "Who is he?"

"Nobody knows his real name, that's a mystery as well as everything else about him, although people named him after his huge weapon that he carries, they call him…Axe."


	5. Plan

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?**

**Chapter 5 - Plan**

Meanwhile, over at Buggy's secret hide out…

The black haired man from before walked along the side of the hut until he came across his blonde haired friend sitting up against the door, reading a newspaper at a particular article.

"Yo Dev, what's happening?" the black haired man greeted while his friend instantly looked up at him, putting his finger to his lip, as if to tell him to be quiet and jerked his thumb to the door behind him. Understanding what he meant, the black haired man put his head up against the door as he soon heard voices coming from the other side.

--

"Buggy-sama, I still don't think we can trust them!" Cabaji yelled as his boss, as he, Buggy, Mohji and Richie (the lion) sat in the room.

"Calm down Cabaji, they beat Straw-Hat, didn't they?" Mohji argued as Riche nodded.

"I think you're forgetting about a certain monk who did the exact same thing last year," Cabaji reminded him. "And how he kept on with his 'Opps, my hand slipped'."

"Enough, both of you," Buggy told them as they instantly went quiet.

"All I'm saying sir is that maybe it's too soon to let those two in on our master plan," Cabaji said to him.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, maybe it was so soon to let Axe and Devon in," Buggy mumbled.

"So it's loyalty you're after then?" a voice came as all three of them turned around to see the black haired man from before standing sided ways up against the, now open, door, grinning a little, while Devon was still sitting outside reading the newspaper at the same article, but you could still see him from inside the room.

"Axe, Devon, how long have you been there?" Buggy asked to the black haired man, that he called Axe.

"Long enough," Axe replied as he sighed a little while walking into the room with his hands in his robe pockets. "What more do we have to do to show we're part of his family?"

"It's just that we sort of have…trust, issues when it comes to people we don't know who want to work for us," Mohji told him.

"Yeah, I mean, not once did you or Devon, join in while we were robbing those innocent people," Cabaji reminded him as Buggy robbed his chin in deep thought.

"True, but why would waste my energy on something like that when I knew I had to take out Straw-Hat?"

"Well…that is true," Cabaji replied.

"But Cabaji does bring up a good point though," Buggy mumbled before he stood up. "Right, I've decided, we shall go into town so that Devon and Axe can carry out a robbery at the richest place we can find! Then, if you can carry out it well, you will be fully excepted into our family and than our final plan can begin! YEAHAHAHA!!!" Buggy announced as he evilly laughed, while Axe just sighed in defeat.

"You're the boss, what place are we going to carry it out then?" Axe asked.

"Hmm…" Buggy wondered out loud. While at the exact moment outside, Devon smirked as he lifted his newspaper up a little bit, loosening his grip on it a little so that when a gust of wind suddenly came along, it blow out of his hands and right in to Buggy's face! "ACK! WHAT THE?!…huh?" he yelled as he took the paper off his face and looked down at it at a particular article saying about a new café bar opening in Grand Jipangu that racking in millions on it's opening day. As Buggy read this, he smirked and slammed the paper down on the table for everyone to see. "RIGHT HERE! The new bar in town, TOMAHAWK!!!"

--

Meanwhile, in the forest outside the secret base hut, the fiery red woman, Chizuru , stood up in a tree and smirked as she heard the news before jumping down and walking off, back towards the town.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself

--

Back at the Tomahawk bar…

"Man, this place is great!" a customer complemented while he sat in the Tomahawk bar, finishing off his meal, when little did he know, a hooded figure sat right behind him.

"Pist," the figure whispered to him, catching his attention. He then turned round and flinched in fear and Onami glared at him, wrapped up in a cape, but showing part of her evil glaring face so that he would know it was her. "You don't really like this place, and if you know what's good for ya, you'll come back and eat at my place, bringing everybody with you," Onami threatened as the customer looked even more petrified, not just because of Onami, but the very fuming owner standing behind her.

"I thought I told you…" Oniri angrily said as Onami froze as she slowly turned around to see Oniri glaring down at her with her eye twitching. "TO GET LOST!!!" Oniri yelled as Onami went flying out the Tomahawk and landed in the doorway of her bar.

"Ouch!" Onami moaned as she stumbled back up and Sanji immediately rushed out to help her up. While Usopp, Chopper and Kirsty watched on from the window.

"Oh boy," Kirsty mumbled as she had her hand over her face, shaking her head.

"I know, this is like the tenth time this has already happened," Usopp agreed with her. "When will Onami let it drop?"

"Onami-san! Are you alright?" Sanji called out helped her up.

"I'm fine!" Onami snapped as she glared back at Oniri while Sanji escorted her back inside their bar.

"And that was a warning, If I catch you in here again, next time I won't hold back," Oniri told her before turning around to come face to face with, Chizuru , the fiery red woman from before, stood there in between her and the Tomahawk.

"Time to play," Chizuru informed her.

--

"Onami-san, are you sure you're okay?" Sanji worriedly asked as he sat by Onami's side.

"For the last time, Sanji-kun, I'm fine," Onami replied. "That darn woman, I hope she gets what's coming to her!"

"Onami, that's a terrible thing to say," Chopper innocently pleaded.

"Well that's just how I feel, where's that darn idiot when you need him?" Onami mumbled.

"Who, Oyabun? He must still be fishing, he might of gone with Rika and the others so he'll probably be gone a long time," Usopp explained. "And that monk left as well, he said something about needing his mid afternoon nap."

"But he only just woke up!" Chopper pointed out before letting out a sigh and looked back over at Kirsty, who strangely enough was looking at something, or someone out the window and then nodded. "What's wrong?" Chopper asked her as Kirsty immediately looked away and looked down at him.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, I wasn't looking at anything!" Kirsty quickly replied, a little panicked as she nervously laughed a little. "I was just in a daze, that's all."

"That better have been all," Onami told her and see stood over and glared at Kirsty. "Because if you think you're going over there than you can forget that!"

"Y-y-yes madam," Kirsty nervously replied as she curled up in fear of Onami.

"No wonder you haven't got any customers," Usopp sighed, although the next thing he knew, he was cowering in fear and Onami stood over glaring down at him now.

--

Meanwhile, across the street in the Tomahawk bar. Dusty collapsed down on the floor after things as had finally quieted down.

"Thank God, they've all gone, I'm so exhausted ," she sighed as Oniri stood over her.

"Well don't be down for to long, before you know it, they walk through that door and I'll need you up and bouncing, to put on your act," Oniri told her as pulled the curtains on the window up so that they were blocked out. "At least the rush hour is over," she mumbled to herself before getting back to work, fixing the place up. Prepared for if anyone was to walk in now.

Outside the front of the bar, the young boy, Austin, was standing outside with a broom in his hands, sweeping. But ever once as a while he would look up and glance towards the Kazaguruma bar before immediately looking away and getting back to work. But then, just as he turned around to continue sweeping the other side, he came face to face with the end of a sword. Austin blinked a few times before his eyes slowly followed the sword up to see the owner of it looking down on him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey…" the sword holder simply greeted as his smirked widened a little.


	6. Business

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 6 - Business **

Everyone in the Kazaguruma bar instantly looked up as they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Usopp wondered.

"It sounded like it came from just outside," Kirsty pointed out.

"Ah! A woman in peril? Not on my watch!" Sanji yelled as he instantly ran outside as Onami just sighed.

"Come on, let's see what all the fuss is all about," she said before they all followed in Sanji's direction outside.

* * *

"Th-Th-The Clown family! Where are you doing here?" a citizen cried as the entire Clown family stood outside of the Tomahawk bar with Axe and Devon at the entrance of it. Axe stood with his giant double-edged axe weapon outreached pointed at the crowd around them while Devon held Austin close to him, with his sword near to the young boy's neck. 

"Get back, all of you!" Axe warned them, swinging his weapon around to keep them away.

"Anyone who ties to be a hero is have this kid's death on their conscious!" Devon threatened as he quickly picked up Austin and carried him inside the Tomahawk bar, with Axe shortly following, but not before smirking at turning back to his boss.

"This shouldn't take to long," Axe told him before disappearing into the Tomahawk bar with Devon, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Yeahaha, now that's more like it!" Buggy laughed as he sat on top on Richie watching the whole scene.

"Hey Buggy-sama, shouldn't we go in there with them?" Cabaji questioned.

"Don't wrong about it Cabaji, they've all ready rinsed panic and taken a hostage, I don't think they'll need our help," Buggy replied to them.

"That's not what I was worried about," Cabaji mumbled before different screams filled the air from inside the Tomahawk bar mixed with the sounds of things smashing up.

"_Oh no!"_

"_What? Oh no!" _

"_Oh no!" _

"_Oh no!"_

"_OH NO! HOW COULD HAPPEN?!" _another scream came after a little pause.

"_That's enough…get out of here right now!"_

"_Shut up and had over all you're takings!" _Axe's voice yelled.

While outside the Kazaguruma, Onami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Kirsty stood there in shock.

"This is bad! I'm going to get Oyabun!" Usopp cried as he instantly ran off.

"Why? They had this coming to them!" Onami pointed out as Chopper looked up to her in shock.

"Onami, that's a terrible thing to say!" Chopper pleaded to her.

"Sounds like things are really bad in there," Kirsty commented, seeming a lot more serious.

"Let's hope speedy-bastard can protect those ladies in there," Sanji replied, before another scream came out from inside Tomahawk.

"_You want some as well?" _

"_Ah! Not the face! Not the face!!!" _the scream, with sounded a lot like DJ, came as the walls of the bar suddenly shook.

"That's it, I'm going in!!!" Sanji yelled as Kirsty suddenly looked over at him, with her eyes widened a little as he was about to run in.

"Wait, Sanji-kun!" Kirsty cried as she suddenly grabbed him by the waist, surprising him and the others as he looked down at her. "It's to dangerous, please don't go," she pleaded with him, as Kirsty looked up at Sanji with her big sparkly eyes.

"YES KIRSTY-CHAN!!!" Sanji instantly replied, going straight into love-cook mode, totally ignoring everything going on around him.

"Oh boy," Onami mumbled as she shook her head at them and then turned back to the Tomahawk, where there was still a lot of noise coming from inside it.

"_Hey you, come here!"_

"_Never!" _a voice yelled back before a sloshing noise was made. _"WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!!!"_

"_That's it!"_

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey! Get off!"_

"_Just take him!"_

"_Fine, we'll do it your way!"_

"_Oh no!"_

"Hahaha, sounds like fun in there, maybe we should of joined them after all," Buggy laughed as it all suddenly went quiet for a few minutes, before the door suddenly was busted open to reveal Axe and Devon standing there, Axe had a few sacks in his hands, while Devon had just one sack and Austin tied up and flung over his shoulder. As they stepped out, the crowd of citizens cowered in fear of them as they could now see inside the Tomahawk bar. It was all broken up, plus Oniri, Dusty, DJ and Herman were all tied up and gagged on the floor.

Once Axe and Devon were fully outside, they both turned and smirked at the Clown family who were staring at them in shock as well.

"Satisfied yet?" Axe asked them as he was looking particularly at Cabaji, a he just stood there, looking a little shocked before giving a small nod and turning to Devon.

"What's with the kid?" he asked as Devon just shrugged.

"I figured it was best to hang on to him and keep him close," Devon replied as Buggy nodded in agreement.

"Haha, a kidnap? I like your way of thinking," he laughed before Axe tossed the many sacks he carried at right it front of Buggy as Devon did the same with his, but kept hold of Austin, who he now held under his arm.

"How'd you like them apples?" Axe said, smirking a little as Buggy checked the sack to see that they were filled with millions of Beri and valuables.

"Yeahahaha! Wonderful!" he told them.

"Oi! BIG NOSE!!!" came a yell as Buggy's face suddenly dropped at the comment and instantly turned around to see Luffy standing in the streets with Usopp cowering behind him.

"Hahaha, you're too late Straw-Hat! I'm sorry we can't stay to hang around as usual, but we already have plans…RICHIE!" Buggy told him before call the out the pet lion. Riche then appeared with a cannonball in his mouth of which he threw down on the ground and suddenly creating a massive cloud of smoke that filled the streets.

"Eh? Plans? What plans?" Luffy wondered out loud and he and the other people in the street coughed from all the smoke around. Once it had cleared, the entire Clown family had disappeared.

"Darn it, they've gone again! Wasn't that the same trick they used last year?" Usopp questioned as he looked over at Luffy who was just laughing.

"Hahaha, we keep losing them, don't we?" he laughed.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" everyone yelled at him, as Luffy just continued to laugh with a big grin on his face.

"No worries, we'll catch them soon," he simply replied.

* * *

"Yeahaha, that went better than expected!" Buggy laughed as the entire family walked up the pathway, past a small forest area, like they were headed somewhere. "Well you two, now that you're truly a part of this family, I have no doubt that our to invade the palace and kidnap princess Vivi will fail now! HAHAHA!!!" he yelled loudly, while in the forest, Zoro tilted his gasa hat up with the handle of one of his swords and smirked. 

"So that's it," he mumbled before crouching up on the tree branch he had been sleeping on, pulling out one of his swords, ready to attack. But just as he leaped off, something, or someone grabbed his ankle, he suddenly turned around, after he was confused that he wasn't leaping through the air like he should have been to find a single hand coming up from the tree branch and had a hold of his ankle. "What the?" he wondered out loud before he was about to turn around to cut it off, until he suddenly realised something…since he had already leapt off the branch and as he attempted to cut the mysterious hand away which instantly let go, he was standing in mid air and it was only a matter of time before...

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!" Zoro screamed as he fell down, at a fast pace from the tall tree. But suddenly, two more mysterious hands sprouted up from his shoulders and clapped over his mouth, stopping him from screaming as suddenly stopped falling moments before he could hit the ground. Zoro looked around to see he was now hanging upside down with two hands holding on to his legs that where connected to many other arms that went all the way up to the tree branch of which he fell down from. "What?" he mumbled under the hands around his mouth before his eyes widened as there was a upside down (in his point of view) woman with black hair and blue eyes with her arms crossed outwards with her palms facing up, there was also another woman standing next to her with fiery red hair and wearing a red kimono. Both women were smiling, as they both raised a finger in front of their mouths and shushed at him, but not before giving Zoro a little wink as they did it.


	7. Full speed ahead

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 7 -Full speed ahead**

Luffy entered the Tomahawk bar to find Chopper, Kirsty and Usopp helping untie everybody and clean up.

"So what happened in here then?" Luffy asked.

"I can't remember, it all happened so fast," Oniri replied as she hid her face in her hands.

"They were monsters, I say, MONESTERS!" Herman called out, clapping his claws and waving them about.

"And what's more, they took Austin as well," Dusty told him as she looked down with her fox ears were flat down on her head and DJ put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Dusty-chan," DJ comforted her as Luffy looked on.

"Yosh, well get him back in no time," Luffy replied as he smiled at them.

"Oi Oyabun, how do you plan on doing that?" Usopp asked walking up to him. "I mean we're talking about the same two guys from easily defeated us," he reminded him but Luffy just grinned.

"Then I'll just have to beat him this time," Luffy simply replied before turning to leave but then stopped. "Nice act by the way," he said, as the Tomahawk workers all suddenly looked up and Luffy turned fully back around grinning even more. "With the magic in the streets, that was so awesome!"

"Oh…why thank you," Dusty replied as she smiled back at him, while DJ leant sideways towards Oniri a bit.

"You don't think…" he whispered as she just waved him off.

"Na," Oniri replied as she just stood back up. "Please, do you that you can to bring him back," she seriously told Luffy as he nodded at her before walking out, followed by Usopp. Once Chopper had finished putting bandage over Herman, he stood up and turned to his assistant.

"Right, seems to be no major injures, so you will all be fine," Chopper told them.

"Thank you, blue-nose doctor," Oniri replied as she smiled at him.

"I don't need any gratitude!" Chopper replied as he had a big smile on his face and danced around happily as the Tomahawk workers sweat dropped as they watched him.

"Hehe, that's he's way of saying no problem," Kirsty point out as she let out a little laugh.

"Shall we go then?" Chopper asked, snapping out of it and heading towards the door.

"You go on, I've just got to finish up here and then join you," Kirsty replied as Chopper nodded at her, before leaving the Tomahawk bar. Once he had left, Kirsty turned around turned to the Tomahawk workers and smiled as they all stood back up.

* * *

"So Oyabun, how do you plan on finding them then?" Usopp asked Luffy as they sat in the Kazaguruma once again.

"Right after another bowl," Luffy replied with his mouth full of food.

"Shouldn't you guys be out there looking already?" Sanji asked them.

"Ah…Oyabun insisted that he eat first," Usopp replied to Sanji.

"But that's all you ever do," Onami mumbled.

"Oi, Oyabun," a familiar voice called out as everyone turned around to see Buddhist monk, Zoro, standing out the door. "We got trouble…"

After explaining what he over heard from the Clown family, Luffy stood up as he others looked on shockingly.

"Then that would mean…Vivi's in danger!" Onami replied.

"VIV-CHAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Sanji yelled out as he was about to run out, but suddenly fell flat on his face. He then turned around to see Zoro's leg outreached from where he had tripped. "Oi, bastard! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't go rush in too quickly," Zoro calmly told him.

"But, why are you telling us this, couldn't you do something?" Usopp asked him, as Zoro just nodded without looking at him.

"I am," he replied as he closed his eyes and thought back.

'_The best thing you can do now is get a detective,' _a woman's voice said though Zoro's mind.

--flashback--

"Detective?" Zoro asked as he was still hang upside down and stared at the two black haired and red haired women in front of him. "You mean Oyabun?"

"You know any others?" the red head replied to him before they both turned away to leave.

"But why?" Zoro asked before they both turned their heads back and smiled at him.

"You'll find out in due time," the black haired woman said before carrying on walking away with the other one, leaving Zoro a little puzzled, but then he realised something.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! Don't leave me like this!" he yelled after her. "Get me down from here!"

--end flashback--

Zoro opened eyes again and glanced at Luffy, smirking at him.

"You ready?" he asked him.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy responded as he gulped down his last bowl and stood up.

All six of them raced out of the Kazaguruma bar in a instant, heading towards the palace.

"I hope we can make in it time!" Onami hoped as they ran on while Chopper made a little detour, stopping in at the Tomahawk bar across the street.

"Hey Kirsty, there's an emergency! We got to…go?" Chopper screamed as the ran in before seeing the bar was completely empty.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the royal palace, the clown family stood up against the back wall while the unconscious bodies of two royal guards laid next to them.

"Huh, that was easy," Buggy said as he, Cabaji, Axe and Devon, who was still carrying Austin where about to go in.

"Hey wait, what about that kid? Aren't you going to leave him here?" Mohji asked Devon while he just glared back at the lion tamer.

"And why would I leave my hostage behind? Who knows what trouble he could cause," Devon replied as he glanced down at Austin while Austin just looked up at him.

"I'm sure we can handle a little kid," Mohji told him.

"Fine, what ever you say," Devon replied as he set Austin, who was still tied up, down against the palace wall.

Before Buggy, Cabaji, Axe and Devon went off to sneak into the palace, while Mohji and the rest of the family, including a tall dark man biting his lip and a six armed merman, waited outside.

As the four of them snuck in, they found themselves in the palace garden, that up the other end of it was a light blue haired woman, sitting with her back to them playing her koto instrument, that was letting out a beautiful tune that filled the area around her, leaving her totally oblivious to them.

"There's our prize," Buggy smirked as he quietly began approaching her.

"Wait boss, are you sure you don't want one of us to nab her instead?" Axe whispered to him as Buggy just shook his head at him.

"No, this one's mine, I've been waiting a long time for this…" Buggy replied as he outreached his hand towards the, still, oblivious blue haired girl as the beautiful tune continued to play.

* * *

"VIVI-CHAN!!!" Sanji yelled as they ran along the pathway to the castle.

"Please don't let us be do late!" Onami pleaded.

"Wait for us, VIVI!!!" Luffy yelled as the group neared the castle.


	8. Final Phase!

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 8 - Final Phase! **

"What the?" Buggy wondered out loud as he angrily held in hands a light blue haired doll while the tune still continued to play. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" A voice came above them as Buggy immediately looked up to find the fox-girl, Dusty, sitting on the rooftop above, playing the Kato instrument on her lap where the tune was coming from, grinning down at them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Buggy yelled at her. "AND WHERE'S PRINCESS VIVI?!"

"She's save," Dusty replied. "We've been on to your little plan for quite sometime now."

"WHAT?!"

"Who's we?" Cabaji questioned.

"Enough off this, Axe destroy!!!" Buggy commanded as Axe stepped forward with his giant axe in his hand, smirking.

"With pleasure! Quake Stomp!" he yelled slamming his axe down hard on the ground, causing a miniature earthquake around him, Buggy and Cabaji, making the two villains fall over from the ground shaking, meanwhile Devon moved out of it's range as if he knew where to go. "Opps…my hand slipped," he said, smirking a little at them.

* * *

"What was that?" Onami asked as she felt something shake, while the group was very close to the castle. 

"Felt like an earthquake," Usopp commented.

"Huh? I didn't fell anything," Luffy replied.

"It was a small one at the least," Zoro replied. "It felt like it come from the palace."

"Oh no, I hope Vivi is alright!" Chopper worried as he ran alongside them. Finally, the group reached the huge royal palace of Grand Jipangu.

"We're here, no why aren't there any guards out?" Usopp wondered as he looked around. "Maybe we're too late?"

"VIVI!" Luffy yelled out.

"VIVI!!!" Onami, Chopper and Usopp called out together.

"VIVI-CHAN!!!" Sanji loudly yelled out. "Where are you!!!"

"I'm right here," a voice suddenly came from behind, making most of them jump a mile high in surprise before turning around to see three people behind them, once of which they knew very well.

"VIVI!!!" they called out, apart from Sanji who called her Vivi-chan. "You're all right!"

"Of course I'm alright," she replied as her two guardians, Chaka and Pell stood behind her.

"But, that red-nose…" Usopp was about to say before Vivi cut him off.

"I think it's time you guys found out the truth," she explained.

* * *

"What are you doing? Take out that fox!" Buggy yelled at Axe as he finally got back to his feet after being knocked down by Axe's quake. 

"And why would I do that?" Axe replied as he held his giant double axe over his shoulder, still with a smirk on his face. "To my own family."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Buggy screamed at them.

"Then that would mean…" Cabaji replied before he felt a blade up against his throat as he instantly looked over to see Devon pointing one of his swords at him.

"Fooled ya," Devon smirked before an explosion suddenly came from behind them.

"WHAT NOW?!" Buggy yelled as he turned around to see that part of the back wall of the garden had been blown down.

"Buggy-sama! We've got a problem!" Mohji yelled from the other side of the hole.

"We already have a problem in here, what is it?" he questioned as the smoke cleared to see Austin standing in the middle of the hole in the wall with his palm faced out with a pair of red gloves with a red shell in the middle of them.

"Well done kid," Devon told him.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"It's been a complete set up all along!" Cabaji yelled before he pulled out his sword and charged at Devon, while Devon just calmly pulled out his other sword as Cabaji ran towards him.

"_Tanketetsu,_" Devon mumbled as he clutched his pair of katanas in his hands.

* * *

"This way everyone," Vivi told them as Luffy and the others followed her through the palace, escorted by her guardians, Chaka and Pell. 

"Wait Vivi, You still haven't told us what's going on!" Usopp questioned as he walked behind her.

"Don't worry all will be revealed in due time," Vivi explained. "But for now, just leave it up to them."

"Them?" Sanji asked as they finally reached the gardens. But as they did, a loud slashing noise was heard. Everyone's (including Zoro's) eyes widened in shock as Buggy faithful family member, Cabaji, fell the ground in pain and unmoving.

"Whoa," Onami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper responded as they still stared at what happened in shock, while Luffy and Zoro just smiled.

"AWESOME!!!" Luffy called out, with his eyes lighting up.

"Hmm, not bad," Zoro simply replied. "But isn't e meant to be on their side?"

Meanwhile, in the other side of the blown in wall, Buggy's henchmen stumbled to their feet, some with a lot of bruises on them.

"Darn that kid," they mumbled as Austin had already run over to Devon. But then they noticed the princess was now on the scene and all smirked. "Now's our chance, let's get 'em!" they agreed before charging over towards where Vivi and the rest where.

"Eh? Those guys?" Luffy said as he noticed the henchmen charging over towards them before raising his fist. "_Gomu-Gomu_…"

"_FIRE-BOW!!!" _a voice yelled before Luffy could carry out his attack and dozens of flaming arrows came down at the attacking henchmen.

"AH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!!!" the ones who got hit and burst into flames screamed as they ran around on fire.

"Where'd that come from?" Onami questioned as they all turned their heads to see the archer with the Yumi bow still in her hands across the garden. "Hey, it's you!"

"Yep, it's me alright," the female archer, said as she lowered her bow to reveal her face.

"It's Oniri!" Usopp pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," she replied before noticing something. "WATCH OUT!" she screamed, as before they knew it, the six-armed merman from Buggy's family was right above them.

"Yeah! That's right! Get her Hachi!" Buggy cheered

"Rokutouryuu Ougi Rokutou no Warutsu!" the merman, named Hachi, yelled as he pointed all his six swords together and he was about to come down on Vivi.

"Vivi!" Luffy yelled as he was about to run over, as Zoro's eyes suddenly widened and put his arm in front of Luffy.

"Wait, Oyabun," he told him, as Luffy looked back at him, a little surprised.

"What are you doing, bastard!" Sanji yelled at him. "We've got to save Vivi-chan!"

"Too late, It's already over," Zoro simply replied as they looked back over to where Vivi was to see, Hachi had stopped in mid air as all his six swords had been blocked by one single katana.

"You know, it's never right to attack a woman," the owner of the katana said as he stood I front of Vivi, protecting her.

"It's that guy from the bar!" Onami pointed out.

"DJ! How'd he get here so quick?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"That's because I ate a devil fruit, the Speed-Speed fruit," DJ replied as he still blocked Hachi attack, but turned his head back to Vivi. "If you would just excuse me for a moment my dear," he said to her.

"Hmm, reminds me of Sanji-kun," Onami said as DJ turned back to Hachi, clutching his sword tighter. "Rapid Slash Attack!!!" He yelled as he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared a few feet away while Hachi screamed in pain as a huge blood slash appeared across his chest.

"Whoa," Usopp responded as Hachi fell to the ground and DJ turned back to Vivi.

"Are you okay, my dear princess," he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied as she smiled at him.

"Aww, Vivi-chan looks so cute when she smiles," DJ poetically replied.

"Yep, he's a Sanji alright," Onami mumbled as Sanji was fuming at DJ's closeness to Vivi.

"Grr, I've had just about enough of this," Buggy angrily said as he watched the events take place. "Mohji, Richie, take them out!" he yelled as the tamer and the lion got back up.

"With pleasure," Mohji obeyed as he smirked. "Go Richie!" he commanded his lion.

"ROAR!" Richie roared as he charged at the group before being hit by a flying small rock on his head. "Rar?" Richie growled as he turned to the direction of which the rock was thrown from to see Dusty, as she pointed a finger down at Buggy.

"He did it," she said.

"YEAH RIGHT!!!" Buggy yelled at her as Richie growled angrily at her, taking a few small steps towards her.

"Whoa, nice kitty, nice kitty!!!" Dusty said as she slowly backed away up the roof of which she was on. "I don't want to be fox meat!"

"Hehehe, so you're hungry for a bit of fox eh?" Mohji said to his pet as he smirked and looked at a petrified Dusty. "Go get her!"

"ROAR!!!" Richie loudly replied as he jumped high and landed hard on the spot on the rooftop where Dusty was, breaking the roof a little. Richie looked around, as Dusty was no longer there.

"Missed me!" Dusty teased as she now sat on the next level roof of the palace as Richie angrily growled and jumped after her again, landing on the rooftop spot she was on, breaking that as well.

"HEY! STOP BREAKING UP THE PALACE!!!" Chaka yelled in their direction, as Luffy just laughed.

"Hahaha, that looks like fun!" Luffy laughed.

"Oi, Straw-Hat! Where are you?" a voice yelled as they all turned around to see a tall man with black hair sticking up and wearing a purple robe. But the thing about this man, his eyes were completely white with no pupils in them.

"Baka, I'm right here," Luffy replied.

"Where?" the man questioned, as he looked around even though Luffy was standing right in front of him.

"Gedatsu, you can't see with you're eyes rolled back like that!" Buggy back at the man, he called Gedatsu, as Gedatsu's eyes suddenly widened (turning back to normal) and his mouth dropped.

"HOW CARELESS!!!" he said, with his face still shocked.

"What a baka," Onami mumbled as Gedatsu raised his fist, ready to attack.

"Let's go then," Luffy replied as he got ready to attack, but then someone stepped in front of him. "Huh?"

"Leave him to me," the new person told him, as Onami, Sanji, Usopp and especially Chopper gasped. "I can handle this."

"Hey wait a moment, isn't that…" Chopper said, before he was suddenly interrupted.

"JET PUNCH!!!" Gedatsu yelled as he suddenly shot towards them, punching the new person square in the face, making them go flying back, crashing right into the palace wall, and through the rooms behind it.

"What? Oh no!" Usopp cried as he and the others were shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"KIRSTY!!!" Chopper cried after the fall of his assistant.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the high rooftops on of palace. 

"Yo kitty, kitty, kitty, over here!" Dusty called out as Richie pounced at her again. "Or am I over here?" Dusty said as Richie looked up to see Dusty sitting on the top roof of the palace.

"ROAR!!!" Richie angrily roared as he made a final pounce over at her, but this time, as he jumped over, he went right into her, chomping his huge lion teeth down hard, but not realising he went a little to far and missed the his landing point on roof top. But just as Richie thought he won, here looked down to see not the little annoying fox he was sent to kill, but a stuffed life size rag doll, like before but with fox ears and a tail stuck on it. "Grr?" Richie wondered as he looked back to see Dusty sitting back on the rooftop, grinning like a crazed fox as she waved good-bye to him. Richie then looked down to see he was still flouting in midair. The odd coloured lion gulped, holding up a little sign saying 'yikes', before gravity finally took affect and fell down as Dusty lent over the edge, as she saw a small cloud of dust form around the place where Richie finally hit the ground below.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!"

* * *

Back down at the palace gardens, Luffy and the others shared in shock at the huge whole in the wall, of which he blonde haired doctor had crashed back into, thanks to Gedatsu's Jet Punch 

"K-K-K…" Usopp tired to say but he was just too shocked to say anything, as Sanji looked back at Gedatsu, fuming.

"Oi bastard, what gives you a right to hit a woman?" Sanji yelled at him, while Chopper ran around screaming.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!!!" He cried as he ran in circles.

"What was she doing here anyway?" Onami wondered out loud as she still looking on, shocked at what just happened.

"You wanna fight? Then bring it on," Luffy told Gedatsu.

"Oi, oi, oi, didn't I say I would handle this?" a familiar voice came, making everyone's eyes suddenly widened as they turned around to the smoking hole in the palace, in see a figure coming out from smoke clouds around it.

"What? Imposable! No ordinary person can survive Gedatsu's Jet Punch!" Buggy yelled as he watched from the sidelines.

"That would be true, but the only thing is…" the voice said as the smoke finally cleared to see Kirsty standing their with a giant gash above her forehead and parts of her body really broken up, slowly closing up and fitting back into the right place. "I'm not ordinary person," she finally said, as all her wounds were now fully healed.

"Whoa!" Onami, Sanji, Usopp and even Zoro responded.

"AWESOME!!!" Luffy and Chopper cheered as their eyes lit up.

"Ah, not another devil fruit user," Buggy angrily mumbled as Axe, who wasn't that far away from him, just smirked.

"That a girl," he said, watching it take place.

"Hey Kirsty, did you eat a devil fruit too?" Chopper asked her.

"That's right, I ate the Heal-Heal fruit, it let's me heal myself when ever I want, also I allows me to take any damage that I've healed and send it straight back out twice as strong," Kirsty explained, not taking her eyes off Gedatsu for one moment, as he just stood there with his arms crossed outwards. "That was one hell of a punch you came at me with, I could hardly see you until it was to late," Kirsty told him as he just stood there and raised his fist.

'Indeed. The attack is called Jet punch, it's impossible for you to see it. The only problem is that it can only be used once,' Gedatsu said in his mind, leaving him just standing there quietly.

"What's the matter, to scared to talk?" Kirsty asked him, as Gedatsu's face suddenly dropped, realising he forgot to speak as Kirsty just smiled.

"Shut up! Don't embarrass me! JET PUNCH!!!" he screamed as he came at her with the super fast and powerful punch, this time punching with his other arm, making her fly back again.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!!!" Buggy yelled over at him as Kirsty got to her feet and a healed up again.

"Like it was saying, that was one hell of a punch, mind if I borrow it?" she said as Kirsty raised her fist, once all her wounds had closed up again, as her fist started to glow a little. "Heal-Heal Reverse…

'This girl can absorb attacks and then send them right back at you…and I've just attacked her with the Jet Punch at full strength…twice,' Gedatsu said in his mind again before his face suddenly dropped. "HOW CARELESS!" he finally said out loud before Kirsty suddenly charged at him.

"…JET PUNCH!" Kirsty yelled before she suddenly let out one powerful punch right at Gedatsu, making him go flying away.

"WHOA!!!" Nearly everybody responded in shock Chopper and Luffy looked at her with their eyes lit up.

"AWESOME!!!" they cheered.

"Richie!!!" Mohji cried over his knocked out pet lion, lying deep in a lion shape hole in the ground, before Dusty suddenly landed perfectly, crouched with her arms sticking out, while the others turned their attention back to them.

"TADA!!!" Dusty happily called out as she stood back up again and Mohji glared over at her.

"Darn you Fox! Just wait until I…" he yelled as he rinsed his lion taming whip at her while Dusty got herself ready for his attack, but cut off as someone grabbed his arm of which he held it in. "Huh?" Mohji wondered out load as he turned around to see a woman with long fiery red hair, smirking at him a little.

"Until you'll do what?" she asked as Dusty smiled upon recognising her.

"Chizuru!" Dusty happily called out as Zoro's eyes widened upon the appearance of the new girl. He then looked up to see the other woman, with black hair and blue eyes, he'd meet in the forest, sitting on the palace rooftop as she smiled and gave a little wave at him.

"How many of you are there?!" Buggy yelled at them. Mohji grew more angry as the turned back to where the remaining henchmen were left standing.

"That's it! Attaaaaaaaaaaacck?" he yelled at to them, but once he turned around, he was shocked to find all the henchman that had been remaining were now all knocked out on the ground., with a tall lobster figure standing over them.

"You were expecting someone else?" the lobsterman said.

"Yay! Herman!!!" Dusty cheered at the lobsterman, Herman, while Chizuru smirked and then turned back to Mohij.

"Nobody to save you now," she told him before he suddenly looked at her with a petrified look and with in a blink of an eye, he crashed onto the ground unmoving.

**

* * *

Author's notes:** few, that was a long one! I hoped you enjoyed! 


	9. The Truth

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 9 - The Truth **

"Nice job," Axe told them as he walked over to Herman, Chizuru and Dusty, while Devon, Austin, Oniri, DJ and Kirsty joined them as well.

"Hold on, I still don't get what's going on!" Usopp responded after watching the fights take place as Vivi, Chaka and Pell turned back to them.

"About a week ago, we began to suspect that the Clown family where planning an attack on the palace," Chaka explained.

"But we had no solid evidence to testify it," Pell continued on. "That's why we had to send them in undercover."

"And who exactly is 'them'?" Onami questioned as she looked at Axe and the others, while Axe stepped up, upon hearing their conversation.

"We're a group of secret police, known as the Axe-Head family," Axe explained, as Zoro's eyes widened a little at the family name. "Ah, I see you know of us."

"Only by reputation," Zoro replied. "I hear you're one of the best."

"You heard right."

"SO COOL!!!" Chopper cheered as his eyes lit up, while Luffy looked over at Vivi.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked her.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, But this mission had to be completely top secret, if any some besides the royal officials found out about it, it would blow the plan wide open and would all fall apart," Vivi explained as Buggy looked on at all of them.

"Hold on!" Buggy yelled out, making everyone turned their attention back to him. "If you're so called family, why did you attack your own then?" he questioned as Axe and the other Axe-Head family members smirked a little.

"Man, you are slow…" Axe replied.

-Flashback-

Axe and Devon ran through the door into the Tomahawk bar, with Devon carrying Austin, not threatening him with his sword anymore, as the others looked up at him.

"Let's do this," Axe whispered before they all grinned and nodded. Dusty then took a deep breath before letting out a really load scream.

"Oh no!" she screamed as the others started making a lot of noise like banging pan together and turning over tables.

"What? Oh no!" Herman also screamed.

"Oh no!" DJ joined in.

"Oh no!" Oniri also joined in,

"OH NO! HOW COULD HAPPEN?!" Dusty screamed again after taking a moment to think what else to say.

"That's enough…" Oniri told her before turning back to Axe. "Get out of here right now!"

"Shut up and had over all you're takings!" Axe pretended to yell as he suddenly brought his fist down on a table and broke it in half.

"Your paying for that you know!" Oniri quietly told him, while Devon turned to DJ.

"You want some as well?" Devon said as he gave a nodded to him.

"Ah! Not the face! Not the face!!!" DJ yelled as he suddenly ran in a circle around the bar in a supersonic speed, making it shake a little.

"Perfect," Axe said quietly before looking around to see what else they could do. "Hey you, come here!" he called out to Herman, who was braking up some dishes.

"Never!" Herman called back as he let out a slosh of ink in Axe's face, before running away. "WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!!!"

"That's it!" Axe yelled as he wiped away the ink and chased after Herman. "Every time," he mumbled before he stopped and sighed. Axe then nodded to Devon, who nodded back as Oniri brought out a couple of sacks.

"You got it?" Axe whispered over to her as she nodded at him.

"Yep, five sacks full of counterfeit money, just as you ordered," Oniri told him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Get off!" Devon suddenly yelled, making them all turned back around to him to he that Austin was holding onto his leg and Devon was trying t shake him off. "Austin, I can't take you with me!" Devon quietly told him as Austin just continued to look up at him with that look in his eyes, asking Devon to take him with him. Axe sighed as he watched this.

"Just take him!" Axe told him.

"Fine, we'll do it your way!" Devon sighed, admitting defeat while Austin finally let go and raised his arms in victory. While Axe picked up some rope and grinned.

"Right, who's first?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Dusty screamed again.

At short while later, Axe and Devon had tied up and gagged Herman, Dusty and DJ while Axe had just finished tying up Oniri and Devon was busy with Austin.

"Axe…" Oniri whispered to him before he could complete the process. "Good luck."

Axe nodded before putting the muzzle around her. He then stood up, grabbing a few of the sacks and looked over at Devon, who picked up Austin, holding him over his shoulder and held one of the sacks in the other hand.

"Let's go," Axe said he turned to the door and kicked it down.

-End flashback-

"So…it was all a set up?" Onami questioned as Oniri nodded at her.

"That's right, fooled ya didn't we?" she replied, grinning a little.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Buggy yelled as everyone turned around shocked as they saw Buggy's, separated, hand around Vivi's neck.

"GAH!!!" Vivi screamed in pain as she tired to free herself from Buggy's hand around her neck.

"VIVI!!!" they all cried as Luffy and Axe looked over at Buggy's full body angrily.

"Oi, big nose! Let her go! _Gomu Gomu no_…" Luffy yelled as he stretched back his leg and whipped it around. "_MUCHI!!!_"

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy called out as Luffy's leg was about to hit him and his top half of his body suddenly separated from the bottom and it floated in the air.

"Oh not again," Luffy responded as Buggy retracted his hand which held Vivi back into place, taking the young princess with it.

"Hahaha, nice try," Buggy laughed as Axe angrily looked up at him before noticing something that was still on the ground near him. "Now I can carry out my mate plan after all, and not one of you can stop me! Hahaha!!!"

"Kachi Kachi no…" Axe mumbled raising his leg as it turned rock hard, quite literally, as the others looked over at him.

"Huh?" Buggy wondered as he noticed everyone wasn't looking at him anymore.

"CRUSH!!!" Axe yelled, swinging his leg in between the, left behind, legs of Buggy's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buggy screamed in pain, letting Vivi go, as the others, apart from the Axe-Heads, looked at him in shocked.

"Did he just…" Onami said.

"Yes Onami-san," Sanji replied as Luffy laughed.

"Hahaha, this seems to happen a lot with him!" Luffy laughed as Usopp continued to shockingly look at him.

"What's going with his leg?" Usopp yelled as Axe finally put it on and his leg turned back to normal before turning back to them, grinning a little.

"Oh that? It's simple, I ate the Kachi Kachi (Rock-Rock) fruit," Axe told them as he raised his fist and it turned into rock for him to show them, before it turned back to normal again.

"Darn you…" Buggy cursed in pain and he pulled himself back together and slowly stood back up, still in pain. "Is there anyone of you who didn't ate a devil fruit?!"

"We didn't," Devon, Chizuru, Oniri and Herman said, while Austin just shock his head.

"Anyway, time to end this," Axe said before glancing over at Luffy. "Oi, Oyabun, a little help?" Axe told him as Luffy just grinned.

"With pleasure, _Gomu Gomu no_…" Luffy replied as he grabbed Axe, and threw his backwards, as Luffy's arms stretched back as far as possible still holding onto on Axe.

"_Kachi_…" Axe said as he fully turned into his rock form, raising his rock hard fist back before Luffy suddenly snapped his arms back at rock hard Axe with in, as both him and Luffy's arms shot directly at Buggy.

"_BAZOOKA_!!!" Luffy and Axe both yelled the full force of Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka and Axe's rock hard punch combined into Gomu-Gomu no Kachi-Bazooka, sent Buggy flying away.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Buggy screamed as he flew back through the air out of sight.

* * *

**Author's notes: **well there you go, now you know what's been going on (sniffs) I can't believe the next chapter is going to be the last! Please review! 


	10. Party

**Oyabun Luffy's Detective Story - Axe-Head Family, friends or foes?  
****Chapter 10 - Party**

_This is Grand Jipangu  
__It's very similar to an existing county and era…  
__Well, forget the details this time…  
__It's the New Year after all!_

_So this is Grand Jipangu_

_Although it's just turned the New Year, it's spring in this county  
__It's the season for the cherry blossoms to flutter  
__The world is finally at piece after a successful mission  
__and the two bars have decided to join together in the final night, but…_

"NO WAY!!!" Oniri yelled at Onami as the two glared evilly at each other, creating sparks in between their eyes, again.

"That's the deal, we spilt the takings 90:10 to us," Onami told her, which just made Oniri angrier. "It's only fair after what you put us through."

"How can THAT be fair!!!" Oniri yelled at her again as the two continued to clash.

It was night time in Grand Jipangu and the two bars had decided to join forces for the final night. There was tables set up in the street between the two bars as well as lots of pretty decorations and lights to link them together.

"Won't those two stop fighting already!" Devon sighed as he sat next to Zoro with a mug in both their hands, looking over at the clashing women.

"Apparently not," Zoro also sighed before the two men clanged their mugs together and knocked back their drink.

"Ah, Oniri-san looks so cute when she's angry," Sanji declared as he looked at both the woman with heart eyes while DJ sat next to him with the exact same look on his face.

"So does Onami-san!!!" DJ declared as the two love-struck men continued to watch them.

"So, you've been a spy all along?" Chopper asked Kirsty as she just smiled and nodded at him. "SO COOL!"

"That's right, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth before," she said to him.

"But you couldn't," Chizuru said as she sat above them on the roof, sitting next to her black haired partner, looking down at them as they all looked up at her.

"Are you ever going to come down from there?" Usopp asked them, as the black haired woman just let out a small chuckle and Chizuru just ignored him.

"At first, Axe and Devon had to become _members, _of Buggy's family, so that they could gain access and find out what they were planning, then us lot had to _move in_, to make sure the plan was working, and for that to work, Oniri, Herman, DJ, Dusty and Austin had to set up to become your _rivals _to keep an eyes on things, and they could do that by _opening _another bar across the street. Meanwhile Kirsty and me had to keep up the _plan,_ as she acted as an inside agent preventing you guys from intervening while I acted on the outside teaming up with the royal official, Nico Robin, to see what we could find out, and also to keep an eye on things o make sure it ran smoothly. Once Buggy ordered Axe and Devon to attack innocent civilians as expected, it was straight down to _business _as all our separate missions finally came together to put on that stunt. We knew this was the only way for the plan to go _full speed ahead _as Axe and Devon were finally expected and we could go into the _final phase _of our set up plan. Only once it was over we knew could finally tell you guys _the truth, and _now that it is, let's have a _party _already!!!" she explained before everyone cheered and raised their drinks.

"Hey, has anyone seen Axe?" Kirsty wondered as Devon jerked his thumb over to another table.

"Ninty…Ninety one…Ninety-two…ninety-three…Ninety four…" Axe and Luffy called out as they knocked back a full dish of food and counted as Herman and Sanji, who had managed to tear himself away from Onami, were busy preparing food as they quickly ate it.

"When will they stop already!" Herman cried as Sanji shock his head.

"God knows!" he replied.

"Ninety-nine…ONE HUNDARD!!!" Axe and Luffy both cried out and they stood up, but then they both turned back to Sanji and Herman holding an empty dish out at them. "One more?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" the two cooks yelled at them, as Rikka, the veggie kids and Austin laughed as they were playing together.

"Hahaha, you're good," Luffy laughed as he sat down with a huge stomach next to Axe.

"Rock-hard baby!" Axe replied, slapping his rock like stomach. "You're not so bad yourself!" he said before standing up and turning to his family. "Right, I suppose we'd better be off…"

"OWW!!!" Everyone moaned at him.

"Eh? You're leaving already? " Luffy asked as he looked up at his new eating-buddy.

"We have to, duty calls," Axe explained.

"But Axe, I didn't given get to do my song yet!" Dusty moaned as she was up on the stage with DJ, who had a guitar in his arms.

"OI BASTARD! LET THE LADY PLAY!!!" DJ yelled at him.

"Song?" Chopper and Usopp wondered as Oniri nodded at them.

"Oh yes, she can be really talented sometimes, it was good for business," Oniri told him as Onami thought for a second.

"Is that right, maybe we should get musician," she replied before turning to look at her bar, which had a lot of hole in it form the times they had knocked Luffy through them. "As well as finding someone to fix this place up."

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of Grand Jipangu, a large man wearing a short red kimono robe with yellow palm trees on it, and had light blue hair suddenly sneezed as he was surrounded by a family of his own.

"You are okay, Aniki?" a girl from the family asked him who wore a pink robe as she sat next to another girl wearing a yellow robe.

"Yeah…somebody must be talking about me!" he replied to her.

* * *

"Oh come on Axe!" Kirsty yelled over at him as Axe sighed in defeat. "Let her sing, she's been practicing ever since we got back."

"Very well," he sighed before looking up and grinning. "I suppose we could hang around for a little longer."

"YAY!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright now hit it!" Dusty told DJ.

"AYE DUSTY-CHAN!!!" DJ replied before he started playing.

"_**Shiriai ja nakute**, **Tomodachi ja nakute, Oretachi wa FAMILY!  
**__(We're not acquaintances, We're not friends, We are all family!)," Dusty sang._

"_**Umi ni deru kagiri!  
**__(Come out of the sea's limits!)_," DJ joined in as he continued on playing.

"_**Shinseki ja nakute, Kyoudai ja nai, Oretachi wa FAMILY!  
**__(We're not relatives, We're not even siblings, We are all family!)_," Dusty sang as she wondered over to the edge of the stage towards Axe and the others. "Take it, Axe!"

"_**Dadappiroi kaizu miwatashite mite mo  
**__(Try looking over the biggest map you've ever seen)_," Axe sang along. "Luffy!"

"_**Kore dake no yatsura mitsukannai ze  
**__(You'll never find guys like these)_," Luffy joined in. "Oniri!"

"_**Ichiryuu no komarimono  
**__(Only the very best good for nothings),_" Oniri sang along. "Onami!"

"**_Norikonda MOTHERSHIP  
_**_(Board our mothership)," _Onami continued on from her. "Devon!"_  
_

"_**Sore made no joushiki  
**__(Abandon all of your common sense),_" Devon sang along. "Zoro!"

"**_Sutete kara koi yo  
_**_(And then you can come aboard),_"Zoro joined. "Usopp!"

"_**EBURIDEI SABAIBARU! Sugee mon gachi  
**__(Everyday survival, Is an awesome reward_)," Usopp sang. "EVERYBODY!!!"

"_**Ichiban no otakara o, Tsukamaeru MOTHERSHIP  
**__(We'll claim the greatest treasure, On our mothership)_," everybody sang before Axe stood up from his seat.

"_**Saikou no yatsura tte  
**__(The best of guys have)_," Axe sang as Luffy stood up next to him.

"_**Saikou ni waraun da  
**__(The best of laughs)_," Luffy continued on from him, before everyone joined in on the chorus.

"_**Shiriai ja nakute **(We're not acquaintances)  
**Tomodachi ja nakute **(We're not friends)  
**Oretachi wa FAMILY! **(We are all family!)"_

"_**Bouken no kagiri  
**__(As long as our adventure continues!)_," Devon and Zoro sang by themselves for everyone continued on.

"_**Shinseki ja nakute **(We're not relatives)  
**Kyoudai ja nai **(We're not even siblings)  
**Oretachi wa FAMILY! **(We are all family!)" they sang as Dusty took the stage again.  
_

"_**Honmono no dekai yume miteru me ni wa  
**__(An eye that sees true, huge dreams)_," she sang. "Herman!"

"_**Honmono igai wa mienai hazu sa  
(**__Will never see anything but his dreams)_," Herman sang. "Chopper!"

"_**Tobikiri no Doriimaa  
**__(Only extraordinary dreamers)_," Chopper sang. "Kirsty!"

"_**Gentei no MOTHERSHIP  
**__(Are allowed on our mothership)_," Kirsty sang. "Sanji!"_  
_

"_**Senchimentaru muyou  
**__(Sentiment is useless)_," Sanji sang. "DJ!"

"_**Egao Onrii yuukou  
**__(Friendship only needs a smile)_," DJ sang. "Robin!"

"_**FAMILY tte imi wa…  
**__(Family doesn't just…)," _Robin sang, sitting on the rooftop next to Chizuru.

"_**Hitokoto ja nai tte koto  
**__(Have one meaning)," _Chizuru sang. "EVERYBODY!!!"

"_**Tabemono ni mo namida ni mo te o dasu ze MOTHERSHIP  
**__(For food and tears - you can always count on our mothership)," _everyone sang as Luffy stood up again. _  
_  
"**_Saikou no nakama nara  
_**_(If you're great friends),_" Luffy sang as Axe stood up again, next to him.

"**_Saikou ni tsuyoin da!  
_**_(You'll be great together)," _Axe sang, before he and Luffy joined in together.

"_**Shiriai ja nakute  
**__(We're not acquaintances)," _Axe and Luffy sang.

"_**Tomodachi ja nakute  
**__(We're not friends)," _Oniri and Onami sang together.

"_**Oretachi wa FAMILY!  
**__(We are all family!)," _everyone joined in.

"**_NEVER BE hitori  
_**_(Never be alone!),_"Devon, Zoro, Sanji, DJ, Herman and Usopp sang together.

"**_Shinseki ja nakute  
_**_(We're not relatives),_" Kirsty and Chopper sang

"_**Kyoudai ja nai  
**(We're not even siblings)," _Chizuru and Robin sang before they all joined in together again.

"_**Oretachi wa FAMILY! **(We are all family!)_

_**Shiriai ja nakute **(We're not acquaintances)  
**Tomodachi ja nakute **(We're not friends)_

_**Oretachi wa FAMILY! **(We are all family!)_

_**Umi ni deru kagiri! **(Come out of the sea's limits!)_

_**Shinseki ja nakute **(We're not relatives)_

_**Kyoudai ja nai **(We're not even siblings)_

_**Oretachi wa FAMILY! **(We are all family!)"_

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY, GOOD NIGHT!!!" Dusty called out as DJ brought his hand down over the guitar strings on last time.

* * *

**Author's notes: **(cries) WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T BEILEVE IT'S OVER!!! I hope you guys really enjoyed!

And yes. That was the song used at the end of the Alabasta arc and at the end of special 4, which was the inspiration to this story (as well as episodes 291 and 292)


End file.
